


Cegrimecest Drabble

by CynthiaNicolexo



Category: Cegan - Fandom, Grimecest - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaNicolexo/pseuds/CynthiaNicolexo
Summary: Negan blackmails the Grimes into putting on a show for him if they don't want their secret to get out.





	Cegrimecest Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This work includes Grimescest and Cegan, as it was written for a friend if mine who really enjoyed this little tri-pairing. So, if you disagree with those ships, kindly don't bother reading my fic. Thanks! To those of you interested, please enjoy! (;

Rick felt a vague sense if shame for the feelings that he was harboring towards his son. But, his son seemed to return the sentiment, if the lips grazing his neck were anything to go by. Rick let his eyes fall shut, a small moan escaping his lips. His skin was heating up the more aroused he got.

Carl ran a hand down his father's chest, right down to his very prominant erection that could be felt through the sweat pants that he was wearing. He heard the man inhale sharply as he began to rub his cock through the fabric. He knew that this was wrong on so many levels but..he enjoyed it too much to fucking care. He'd waited years to be able to do this; and he was going to take full advantage.

But both of them nearly jumped out of their skin when the door to their house flew open. They both looked like deer caught in headlights when they saw their new guest. Standing in his full, beautiful, leather jacket-clad glory was Negan.

"Well what the actual fuck do we have going on in here? I'm crossin' my fingers for a little freaky deaky." The man winked as he shut the door behind himself. "So how fuckin' long has this shit been goin' on for ya fucks?" He let out a hardy laugh, crossing the room to lean on the kitchen counter.

"It's not what it looks like, Negan-"

"Don't try to bullshit me, Rick. Your son was practically ready to get on his knees and suck your cock. So I'll ask again; how long has this been going on?"

"About a month since I turned 18." Carl spoke quietly. Normally he'd have a snarky remark or an attitude but...this was something that couldn't get out to the rest of the community. So, he bit his tongue.

"Well slap my dick and call me Randy. That is some fucked up shit right there." The man had that shit eating grin on his face. "Does anyone in your little 'community' know that your daddy's got a hard on for you, kid?" He leaned down so he was only inches from the teen's face.

Carl shot him a glare, but there was blatant panic behind it. "No. Nobody else knows."

"And we really need to keep it that way. Please, we can work something out." Rick tried to reason with the other man. 

They'd be disgusted...he'd definitely lose his role as leader and Carl would be treated like a victim or worse, they might treat him like a freak. They'd only just stopped caring about his eye.

"Oh we can most fuckin' definitely work something out, Rick. I told you before, I'm really a very reasonable man." He moved to get in Rick's face, setting Lucille on the counter. He thoroughly enjoyed invading people's personal space. Rick moved back as much as the counter would allow, unsure of what the older man planned on doing. Carl went to move a bit closer, but Negan put a hand out to stop him.

"Don't move a fuckin' muscle kid." The teen reluctantly stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest.

Negan leaned in and closed the distance between their lips, not the least bit surprised when the older man kissed back after a moment of reluctance. Their tongues collided, exploring every crevice of each other's mouths. Negan pulled back after a moment, leaving Rick breathless.

"Wha-"

"I know you don't want this gettin' out. I'm willing to keep it our little fuckin' secret. So, you two are going to put on a little fuckin' show for me. I want to watch you pound your boy's sweet little ass."

Carl let out an indignant scoff. Rick felt his cheeks heat up and he looked to the ground in thought. "And...if we do this..you won't tell anyone.."

"Dad-"

"Carl, this can't get out. It would fucking destroy us." He gave his son a look, and Carl caved in under his father's gaze.

"Fine."

"Excellent! Now, let's take this fuckin' party upstairs! Don't need anyone walking in on this shit. I want to be the only one seeing this." He grabbed Lucille off of the counter and made his way upstairs to Rick's room. Rick and Carl looked at each other for a moment, before following him. 

When they shut the door behind them, Negan set Lucille down and took his jacket off, hanging it on the hook on the back of the door.

"Now, I want both of you on the bed, facing me. I want to watch the kid's face while you fuck him." He chuckled. "I bet he makes such pretty faces when he's gettin' filled up. C'mon, get to it."

Carl sighed. This wasn't exactly punishment for him, but it was going to take some adjusting to get used to having someone watching. But none the less, he dropped his hat onto the floor and carefully undressed himself. Rick did the same, and soon they were both on the bed. 

Rick kissed the teen hungrily, soaking in the small moans that were coming from him. His hands roamed the boy's body down to the waist line of his boxer briefs, finger tips running underneath of the thin fabric teasingly. 

Carl's nerves were on fire, and it certainly didn't take him long to get hard. He let Rick slide his underwear off with no issue, and watched as he slid his own off as well. 

The teen let out a small whine when his father's lips found his neck, teeth nipping gently at the soft flesh. His hands rubbed the boy's thighs, wanting to touch every bit of him that he could reach.

Rick groaned low in his throat when the teen reached down and grabbed ahold of his cock, thumb rubbing the small beads of precum around the head. 

"Please..I want you in me, daddy." Carl practically begged. Rick shivered from the need in the teen's voice.

"Okay...okay." He sat up and got his lube out of the bedside table, turning back to face the teen again. He caught sight of their handsome voyeur, and he bit his lip. Negan smirked, nodding encouragingly.  
Rick let out a slow breath. 

"Flip over for me...on your hands and knees." Carl did as told, turning around to get into position as he was told to do. He made eye contact with Negan, his eyes dropping shut, lips in the shape of a small 'o' when he felt his fathers finger slide into him.

Negan walked over, crouching in front of the teen. Rick kept going, managing to get up to three fingers with minimal issue. The teen's head was spinning, and without thinking, he grabbed Negan's hair, pulling him into a harsh kiss. He moaned into the older man's mouth shamelessly, letting his tongue in as he thrusted back, fucking himself on Rick's fingers.

Rick couldn't help but let out a breathless chuckle, biting his lip as he watched his son thrust back against him. 

He removed his fingers, much to Carl's dismay. The teen pulled away from Negan for a moment to look over his shoulder. "Why did you stop daddy? Please. I want you in me."

"Relax baby boy...I'll give you something much better than my fingers." 

He put a bit of lube into his hand, rubbing his cock down, before he aligned himself with Carl's entrance. He pushed in slowly, until he was completely sheathed to the hilt. 

"Fuck..you're so god damn tight." Rick grabbed ahold of the teen's hips, nails digging in to leave small, red crescent-shaped marks. 

Carl cried out, feeling so good completely filled up with his father's cock. "Daddy..oh god. You feel so fucking good. Please, fuck me."  
Rick started moving, the pace set fast but steady. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, mixing with the sound of their moans, creating the perfect symphony.

Negan stood up to back off, but Carl reached out and grabbed his belt. He fumbled to unfasten it, so the older man took pity and helped him out. He hadn't planned on becoming part of it, but he certainly wouldn't object. 

So he got his pants down enough to pull himself out. He peeled his shirt off, dropping it to the floor. He stepped forward, and let out a low growl when the teen took his cock into his mouth completely.

"Jesus fucking christ kid." He grabbed ahold of the teen's hair tightly, moving his hips in shallow thrusts to avoid making the boy gag. His plump, pink lips felt completely amazing wrapped around him like this, and he couldn't believe it was actually happening. 

And that's how it went; Rick pounding his ass relentlessly, nailing him in the prostate while he let out loud, shameless moans that were smothered by Negan's hard, throbbing dick in his mouth. It was the best kind of sensory overload; and he could feel a tightening in his lower stomach. 

Rick couldn't help but to smack him on the ass hard multiple times, and the boy let out a higher pitched whine around Negan as he came undone, cumming hard all over the blanket beneath him. Rick lasted a few more thrusts before he buried himself deep, letting himself go. 

Negan chuckled breathlessly and got his cock buried completely in the teens mouth, shooting his load right into the back of Carl's throat. He pulled out carefully, as did Rick. The teen was panting, and he blushed just faintly when he felt his father's cum dripping down his thighs.

Negan moved around the bed, nudging Rick aside. The man watched as Negan grabbed ahold of Carl's hips and buried his face into his ass. Carl groaned, pressing back into his mouth, breathing picking up when the man's tongue slid inside of him. 

But after a few moments he all but collapsed onto the bed, and Negan looked over to Rick. Rick was the first to move, kissing Negan deeply. When they parted moments later, the raven haired man stood up and got himself situated. He walked over and pulled on his leather jacket, grabbing Lucille.

"This was a hell of a good fuckin' time. I'm expecting to fuck around again when I come back in one week for our next supply pick up. Your secret is safe with me." He grinned and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Rick rubbed a hand over his face, laying down on his back beside his son. Carl immediately snuggled into his side, burying his face into the man's neck. 

"That was fucking amazing."

Rick nodded in agreement, laughing quietly. "It really was. I think I liked Negan being a part of that.."

"I'd be lying if I said he wasn't handsome. I don't think I mind, either."

"Well, let's get some sleep, yeah?"

"Yeah."

And the two fell asleep with ease, completely sated and spent.


End file.
